las cosas como son
by Alexiel Izumi
Summary: los secretos siempre están presentes en las familias, hay de secretos a secretos, pero el pero de todos es el insesto


Hola~

Bueno, es mi primer historia en le fandom, y la hice porque bueno, un día estaba viendo _Wizards of Waverly Place_ y se me ocurrió ver si había historias de Alex y Justin, me levante y encendí la PC, y abrí FF, entrando en el fandom, me encontré con 53 historias, y dije: _Alexiel tiene muchas cosas que leer juas, juas, juas_

Y bueno, aquí me tiene, escribiendo para ustedes esto, puede que sea muy parecido a muchos, pero es el punto, todos los fics apuntan a una sola cosa: INCESTO

Y mientras tomo una coca-cola y como un helado, a la vez que miro tele, no me pregunten como lo hago, escribo esto

¡DISFRUTENLO!

_**~LAS COSAS COMO SON~**_

_**UNICO**_

Sintió esas manos que tantas veces había sentido recorrer su cuerpo, no sabía ya si estaba cuerda o ya estaba loca, o quizá en el cielo, estaba muy confundida, las cosas habían dado un poco de cambios

Max había crecido mucho, estaba más alto y Harper había salido de viaje, su madre era igual que el día anterior y su padre igual

Justin y ella aun tenían magia, por azares del destino no se las habían quitado, y ahora con sus 19 ella y él sus 21 era muy feliz, demasiado quizá

- Ahhhh – gimió al sentir las manos de él pasar más allá de donde debería, estaba oscuro y estaba de pie dando la espalda a la puerta

Su hermano mayor había ido a verla, a charlar y de más, cuando abrió este no dio tiempo a que digiera algo y la beso, cerrando la puerta con el pestillo y acorralándola

Y, sí, su hermano mayor era el que la besaba con voracidad, la acariciaba con necesidad y ella se dejaba

Porque desde hace mas de tres mese que vivan esa fantasía, se besaron al finalizar la jordana en el trabajo, salieron a tirar la basura y en la oscuridad se dieron su primer beso, hermanos, besándose detrás de unos botes de basura y con el sonar de muchos autos y el llamado de su madre desde dentro, nada romántico para Alex y nada higiénico para Justin

Paso de sus labios a su cuello, alzando su pierna derecha y enredándola en su cadera, lo abrazo con fuerza del cuello y el sonrió

- vamos a la cama – jadeo ella y este la obedeció sin decir nada, la cargo y cayeron con pasos torpes a ella, haciéndola rechinar un poco, no los importo, se volvieron a besar y ella alzo su playera, en el intento de quitársela de encima, lo logro después de un rato, haciendo lo propio con la suya, dejando al descubierto su sostén nuevo, único para él, este la observo

- ¿es nuevo? – pregunto acariciándola por encima de la tela

- ¿tú qué crees? – pregunto con su clara ironía y mirándolo de manera coqueta, acariciando su cabello

- me gusta – respondió quitándolo con los dientes – pero me estorba – metió debajo de su espalda su mano izquierda y desabrocho el sostén negro, quitándoselo de encima al instante y aventándolo lejos, junto con sus playeras, la beso con pasión una vez más, acariciando sus pequeños senos, haciendo formas circulares y presionándolos un poco

Gimió mas al sentir presión sobre esa parte, el sonrió y beso su clavícula

Por una parte quería parar aquello, pero sus instintos no le dejaban, además del amor que le tenía aquella chica que yacía debajo de él, era su hermana, su hermanita menor, y eso estaba enfermo

Si alguien se llegaba a enterar todos los juzgarían de enfermos, de maniáticos, de locos, de muchos y más adjetivos calificativos

Sus amigos lo mirarían con asco, con la mirada le demostrarían lo tan asqueados que estaban de él, porque se estaba tirando a su hermanita menor y el no hacía nada para detenerse

- ah… Justin – gimió de nuevo la chica la sentir su lengua en uno de sus pezones, ¿en qué momento había llegado ahí? Bah, que importaba, ya estaba en ese lugar y ese lugar le gustaba, aunque no más que _otro_

La miro de reojo y esta echaba la cabeza para atrás, muestra clara que lo estaba disfrutando, hizo círculos con su lengua y ella apretó mas los ojos, conteniendo otro gemido

- ¿te gusta? – pregunto con voz ronca, esta asintió sin mirarlo y el sonrió, se separo de ella un poco y la miro desde arriba, le encanto la imagen

Ella debajo de él con la parte de arriba desnuda y sonrojada de las mejillas, con los ojos cerrados fuertemente y apretando las sabanas

¿Cómo no le encantaría esa imagen?

Se desabrocho el pantalón y se lo quito, aventándolo también, ella sonrió y este le quito las bragas, dejando también de paso, de fuera su ya punzante erección

- ¿lista? – pregunto tomando sus piernas con sus manos, ella se tapo la boca, lo miro coqueta y la imagen le pareció demasiado erótica

- mas que lista – se empujo un poco hacia él, rosando sus intimidades y el reprimió un gemido, soltando un gruñido de placer en su lugar

Y sin más la penetro de manera lenta, pero a la vez un poco rápida, ella gimió y las cosas se pusieron ardientes

* * *

><p>*.*.*.*.*<p>

Despertó por el canto de los pajarillos en la ventana, abrió los ojos con pesadez encontrándose con una mata de cabellos castaños en su pecho, la respiración de Alex chocaba con su trozo descubierto y eso le provocaba cosquillas

- al fin despiertas – alzo la cabeza y lo miro a los ojos, azul contra café, extraña combinación

- … - no dijo nada, se limito a verla un rato y luego besarla, esta accedió al roce, encendiéndolo más al posicionarse encima de él, acariciando su torso, sus brazos, su cadera y estuvo a punto de llegar más abajo – espera – la detuvo, tomando su mano próxima al lugar, separándose de ella y mirando sus ojos – nuestros padres seguro ya están despiertos, nos escucharían – susurro jadeante, muestra clara de su necesidad de sexo con ella, ella sonrió ampliamente y se coloco justo encima de la creciente erección del chico

- no haremos ruido _hermano_ – le beso – solo hazlo rápido – e hizo que la penetrara de manera rápida, soltando un gruñido los dos – las cosas como son… ¿no? Justin – le sonrió y este le correspondió el gesto

- por supuesto Alex – y comenzó el vaivén de embestidas rápidas

**¿FIN?**

¿Y? ¿Qué tal me quedo? Supongo que este si se toma como un lemmon, ligero, pero lemmon jaja

Y bueno, espero sus opiniones y de mas chicas hermosas, y chicos, su alguno lee, sin mas, espero sus reviews okis dokis XDDD

Se despide Alexiel Evans~

Por cierto, si gustan, pásense por mis demás historias vale, el que las lean significa mucho para mi XDDD, soy una fanática del anime y manga, pero no solo escribo de eso, tengo varias, creo tres, de TV, en fin… os dejo :)

¡HEY, SIGUE LOS PUNTICOS!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


End file.
